The Adventure of Legion 666
Summary This Multiverse is created and owned by Tirion Highlord This Multiverse is part of Omniverse created by the CREATORS although never characters beside the CREATORS have transcend the boundary of Infinite Dimensions. About The Verse This Omniverse have EVERY deities from EVERY Mythologies including the one that doesn't even makes sense existed or not existed such as Bakunawa, Gatot-Kaca, Ra and many more. Power of The Verse This Verse is REALLY powerful as many of it's low tier even able to destroy a planet with mass equivalent of planet Jupiter and many Top tiers even go as far as transcend the 11th dimension and the low tier's have at least speed of light reactions and Massively Hypersonic Flight and Combat speeds. Character Files The Judges: Loki Abren Meril Luna Luke Catashtrope Arteria Muneria Legion 666: Korl Yerl Rone Abren Freay Mare Farnater Michael Yorl Yarl Verl Olympians Deity: Zeus/Jupiter Poseidon/Neptune Hades/Pluto Hera Athena/Minerva Ares/Mars Apollo Artemis Hermes/Mercury Hephateus/Vulcan Dionysus Aphrodite/Venus Hestia Demeter/Ceres Nyx Gaea Pontus Uranus Akhyls Chronous Iapetus Hyperion Oceanus Rhea Tartarus TO BE ADDED MANY MORE Buddha Deity: Shiva Brahma Wisnu Surya Chandra Bayu Agni Ganesha Vajrayogini Vajravarahi Yamantaka(Male Counterpart) Cakrasamvara(Male Counterpart)/Vajrakilaya(Female Counterpart) Mahakala(Male Counterpart)/Dakinis (Female Counterpart) Lokapalas Ksetrapalas Dharmapala Yama Mahakala Kubera Hayagriva Palden Lhamo Begtse Japanese Mythologies: Izanagi Izanami Awashima Ebisu Susanoo Amaterasu Tsukoyomi Ame-no-Uzume Ameno-Tajikarawo Takemikazuchi Shinigami TO BE ADDED MANY MORE Others: Bakunawa Gatot Kaca TO BE ADDED MANY MORE Races in this Omniverse Dragons:The very first being ever exist in the omniverse representing the "DOMINATION" and "POWER" governed by the First dragons "Destroyer" dragons Equilas the dragons that lead the dragons on a 10 thousands war between Angels and Fallen Angels but after the great war this race has endangered as there is many that hunts their scale for jewelry. Demons:'''Beings that formed because the magic density in an area,Demons doesn't have any intelligence nor mana but have very strong powers, speed, durability there is however an exception there is a chance of 0.003% of unique Monster a monster that have very strong body and mana this being also have natural "demons Lord Seed" a Seed that Allows Someone becomes a demon lord boasting "Heavenly" powers this coupled with their 5 great lord Satans, Lucifer, Bellzebuth, Asmodeous and mammon. '''Humans: '''Created by mutation of Nekomata Humans life maybe the most fragile but Humans have a fearful potential within them this potential is so deep that they have a potential to even defeat a dragon. '''Angels: '''The seconds being to exist in the omniverse representing the "Holy" and "Pure" Governed by the 4 seraph (Rapahel, Gabriel, Uriel, Michael) this being has said to destroy every potential beings that threaten their holiness this being is now just a legend of the past only know by little to no people in the omniverse. '''Nekomata: '''Beings Created because of Mutations in Demons this being is surprisingly powerful even the lowest of their levels allow them to destroy a meteor as big as the moon but this beings is more of a pacifist never even waging war unless had to be done,their numbers is surprisingly little if compared to other beings but governed by shiroe the shinigami neko they have proven time and time again quality over quantity. '''Devils: Unlike their body counterparts demons Devils is a being that depends entirely on magic this being has perfected their magic chaos magic this coupled with their mana levels allow them to defeat even a dragon also like demons devils have 0,003% to born a unique devils this also like unique demons possessed incredible body and mana and they also have "Devils lord Seed" that allow them to becomes a devil lord also coupled with their excellent leader Extinct Lord Abbadon and Poisons Lord Samael makes devil have become an army of monstrous powers. Fallen Angel: 'The third beings ever existed this being governed "Impure" and "Unholy" this beings unlike angels possesses a power to turn anyone to Fallen Angels this allow them to have an advantage at technological points governed by the 4 Fallen Angel Seraph Azazel,Kokabiel,Metatron and Penemue have proved that Fallen is not a laughing Stock. ('THIS IS NOT COMPLETE THERE'RE STILL MANY I HAVEN'T I ADDED YET) Naturals Powers in the Omniverse Magic: Defined by 5 types: Pure used only by the angel, Impure used by Fallen Angel, Raw used only by Dragons, Elemental (Fire, Wind, Water and Electric) used by demons and Humans and Chaos used only by Devils. Superhuman Bodies: 'Every beings in this omniverse have Superhuman bodies why? many theory said that it's to adapt from the left overs of the great war magic density makes every beings stronger,faster,more durable so that it can adapt to the density of magics. '''More Adaptable Body: '''Every beings have a weird phenomenon that makes them really adaptable to their environment if their environment is hot then their body temperature will be high and vice-versa this also theorised becaused to makes every beings able to adapt to the density of magics. '(NOT COMPLETED I WILL ADDED MORE) Category:Verses Category:Tirion Highlord's Pages